Una amenaza en la puerta
by saQhra
Summary: Esa cosa estaba frente a ella y no sabía qué hacer.


DISCLAIMER: TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES JENNIFER PERTSCH Y TOM McGILLIS Y A FRESH TV.

**Sugerencia (Esto es opcional):** Traten de leerlo rápidamente, sin pausa, hasta donde acabe la canción, después continúen normalmente.

**Una amenaza en la puerta**

No, no era un lobo, pero para Courtney era algo peor, un monstruo salido de sus más horrendas pesadillas, un demonio venido del círculo más bajo del Infierno, un Cerberos, un Leviatán o una espantosa Medusa que con sólo verla la paralizó, y eso le ocurrió de verdad.

¿Qué clase de error o falta debió cometer para llegar a esta encrucijada si había comenzado tan bien su día?

Tema de fondo:  
_A Wolf at the Door_  
Radiohead  
www(punto)goear(punto)com/listen/3dd65c4/

Se levantó temprano a las 6:00 a.m., porque, como dice el dicho, 'quien madruga, Dios le ayuda', aunque ella no era muy creyente de Dios ("Sólo las personas infantiles e inseguras ponen su confianza en algo imaginario", decía ella). Tendió su cama tal cómo su madre le había enseñado, porque era lo correcto, no como sus compañeras de cuarto que dejaban desordenadas sus camas ("¡¿Qué clase de educación habrán recibido?!").

Tomó sus cosas para el aseo y se dirigió al baño comunal, el cual estaba completamente desocupado y no se demoró más de 15 minutos en asearse, demorarse más tiempo del debido sería darle a sus compañeros la oportunidad de formular pensamientos obscenos.

Su camino a la cabaña se encontraba despejado y tranquilo, interrumpido sólo por el atormentador ruido de un claxon y la voz odiosa de Chris, quien los llamaba urgente ("¿Qué idiotez se le habrá ocurrido?").

Al llegar encontró a sus compañeras listas con ropas habituales; le sorprendió que no se fueran a asearse antes de ir, a lo ellas le explicaron que sólo se remojarían la cara para estar presentables en la reunión, Courtney sólo hizo un ademán de conformidad ("Hay que respetar la decisión de los demás, aunque no sea decente").

Entonces quedó sola en el cuarto, se quitó la bata de baño y se puso su ropa interior y su ropa normal, escuchó por un instante los pasos y el escándalo de los chicos al ir a tropel al punto de encuentro, debía apresurarse ella también, pues sería una falta de respeto llegar tarde a una reunión.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, estaba perfecta, a su parecer.

Fue a la puerta.

La abrió.

Y lo vio...

_I keep the wolf from the door,  
but he calls me up,  
calls me on the phone  
tells me all the ways that he's gonna mess me up,  
steal all my children  
if I don't pay the ransom,  
but i'll never see him again  
if I squeal to the cops..._

Pegó un brinco y después cayó al suelo dolorosamente sobre sus asentaderas. Se arrastró hasta el pie de su litera, lejos del alcance de esa cosa.

¿Quién la habría traído hasta ahí y por qué cuando ella se disponía a salir? ¿Habrá sido alguna broma de sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les habría hecho ella? Ella que era la más modesta, educada y talentosa del equipo. Ella era su líder, autonombrada, pero su líder al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué tuvieron que dejarla sola con 'eso' ahí en la puerta, obstruyendo su camino?

Tenía que salir de ahí, sabía que debía hacerlo o de lo contrario llegaría tarde y sería una falta de respeto para el anfitrión ("Aunque él no se lo merezca"), pensó en alguna forma, tal vez saltar por encima de 'eso', pero sus piernas estaban muy temblorosas para lograrlo. ¿Salir por la ventana? No, anoche comprobó que la maldita ventana estaba atorada, además sería de locos e Izzy ya ocupaba ese puesto.

Sólo le quedaba gritar por ayuda, ¿a quién?, pensó en sus compañeros, incluso en los del otro equipo, pensó en Duncan, ese delincuente se encargaría fácil de este monstruo como lo hizo con la cucaracha, aunque eso sería humillarse ante él.

No le quedaba otra, gritó... pero no pudo, el miedo había arrancando el aire de sus pulmones.

"¿Qué hago?" pensó, la cosa esa parecía alimentarse de su miedo, alentándola a llorar como una niña miedosa, ("No, no te rebajes a eso"), pero quería llorar, ("¡Mierda! Actúa como adulta"), ¿no sabía qué hacer? ("Pelea"), ¿cómo?, ("Busca algo que te sirva"), vio una escoba a un costado de la cama, ("¡Eso es! ¡Úsala!"), pero tenía miedo, ("¡Hazlo!"), pero el miedo... ("¡Levanta tu maldito trasero y úsala, perra!")

Y con las últimas fuerzas que tenía se levantó, tomó la escoba, la empuñó como arma, puso su fe en ésta, cerró los ojos, se lanzó a la puerta y...

_I keep the wolf from the door,but he calls me up,  
calls me on the phone  
tells me all the ways that he's gonna mess me up,  
steal all my children  
if I don't pay the ransom,  
but i'll never see him again  
if I squeal to the cops..._

-¡Courtney!

Quedó estática al escuchar de pronto su nombre, levantó la vista y ahí frente a la puerta estaba Bridgette, su surfista compañeras de equipo.

-¿Qué haces con esa escoba? -preguntó la recién llegada.

La morena tardó un poco en darle una respuesta convincente.

-Yo... eh... ba... barría -dijo avergonzada.

-Bueno, mejor deja eso para después, los demás están esperando afuera.

-No, Bridgette, espera -le llamó asustada dejando caer la escoba.

-¿Qué?

Fue entonces cuando el pie de Bridgette tocó el obstáculo del terror, bajó la vista para cerciorarse de qué era, pero a diferencia de su morena compañera, ella no mostró pánico sino una mueca de reproche y molestia. Se agachó a recogerlo, mientras Courtney comenzaba a entrar en pánico otra vez y le pedía a gritos (para sus adentros) que no hiciera esa barbaridad.

-¿Quién fue el inconsciente que dejó tirado esto? -se preguntó la rubia- ¡Mira Courtney!

Ella casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando la chica rubia le acercó el dichoso objeto a centímetros de su cara.

-No puedo creer que exista gente tan desconsiderada con el medio ambiente -decía Bridgette con decepción-, seguro habrá sido alguno de los chicos... ¡Oh dejar este vaso de plástico en el suelo!

-Sí... sí... que... que... malos... -decía entre tartamudeos Courtney, quien ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, con surcos de sudor cayendo por su pecosa nariz y ganas imperantes de orinar.

Segundos después Bridgette dio unos pasos fuera de la cabaña y lanzó el vaso descartable a un basurero ubicado a seis metros de ahí, habría sido un tiro perfecto sino hubiera impactado contra un pobre pajarito antes de entrar a dicho depósito.

-Upss, lo siento -se disculpó la chica- ¿Vamos Courtney? -le preguntó a su compañera.

-Sí, ya voy -pronunció la chica después de dar un suspiro de alivio.

De la emoción de ser salvada, casi se deja llevar por el loco impulso de abrazar a su rubia compañera, pero supo controlarse, le basto con sólo darle las gracias mentalmente y después seguirla. Sobre todo porque tenía sus propios motivos: primero, no era correcto y necesario ser tan espontánea por una pequeñez como esa; segundo, si alguno de sus compañeros, especialmente el pervertido de Duncan, le viera abrazando a otra mujer, pensaría que era lesbiana ("Cosa que no lo soy", pensó); tercero, en el remoto caso de que le gustara las de su propio sexo ("Lo que no es cierto", insistió), Bridgette no sería su tipo.

Y cuarto y último, nadie, definitivamente nadie debe enterarse de su ridículo miedo a la gelatina verde.

FIN

* * *

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, me presento en español, si es que hay algún hispanohablante en esta sección de Total Drama Island (Isla del Drama para Latinoamérica), ¿los hay? Eso espero.

La razón por la que sugerí que lo leyeran a la volada, era para seguirle el ritmo de la canción, un vals ininterrumpido de uno de mis grupos favoritos, Radiohead, ojalá no les haya enfadado, mi propósito era que se sintiera el terror que Courtney también experimentó en este fic, para el cual me tuve que inspirar de tres fuentes:

1. Los sucesos ocurridos en el episodio Factor Fobia de la serie, en especial lo que le ocurrió a Courtney.  
2. Un fic de Fairly OddParents llamado _CatPhoby_, escrito por MRottweiler (espero que no sea considerado plagio).  
3. La misma canción de Radiohead, la que tuve que escuchar miles de veces para inspirarme (Disculpen mis obsesiones).

Y si se preguntan, este fic se ubica minutos antes de la competencia del Despierta-tón y mucho antes de Factor Fobia, por eso todavía ningún participante conoce del miedo de Courtney hacia la gelatina verde, sí, la amenaza sólo fue un vaso de gelatina de limón.

Ahora me despido, voy a ver la película de Wolverine, no sin antes alentarles a escribir fics de Total Drama Island en español, por favor.

Atentamente,

saQhra

**Aclaración:** Courtney NO es lesbiana y este NO fue fic yuri o femslash de Courtney/Bridgette. Listo, ¿estás feliz? (¬.¬)

Courtney: Sí, mejor (u.u)

Abogado de Courtney: Es conforme.


End file.
